Chains
by Dark Angel Leo
Summary: Sasuke's life wasn't so bad until his brother went psycho and killed everyone. Now young Sasuke is held captive in the house. But when his brother discovers a blond whore to bring home, the two might possibly find solace with each other. If they can survive. SasuNaru, rated for a reason. Note genre. Original Universe.
1. Chapter 1: Candy-Striper

**I had this story published before but was forced by parentals to take it down. Solution: change account password. Problem solved so I will be republishing all the stories I had previously published. :)**

**Summary: Itachi is a psychopathic serial killer who keeps his little brother chained up as a pet, now 6 years later he's brought home a new toy, a 12-year-old whore named Naruto who has a past that is perhaps as dark as the Uchiha's. But can these two tormented boys find love in a hellhole filled with only sex, murder and violence? SasuNaru yaoi **

**Author Note: Since I'm portraying Sasuke as a villain in **_**You're Mine Forever **_**I wanted a gentler manner for him and because of this the love development in this one will be far easier for me to write but this story will probably be no more than 4 or 5 chapters if that. **

***NOTE: This story takes place in an original universe and is exceedingly violent**

**Disclaimer: Plot I own this twisted violent plot only **

**...and yeah I was tired so alert me of all typos**

**the first part of this story will take place 6yrs prior to the main story Just so you know**

**Read and Review : )**

* * *

**Chapeter One: Candy-Striper**

**Setting: The Crime Run Streets of Konoha**

_(Note: AGES: Itachi 20, Sasuke 13, Naruto 12)_

* * *

Itachi slid the knife as deep into her warm throat as deep as he could while he was thrusting inside of her. As her body grew cold he continued laughing manically as her cooling blood hardened on his hardened member. His grin was sadistic, his eyes filled with devilish glee and when her finished he stood and pissed on her corpse in farewell before walking away without looking back. The girl was 20 years old.

He walked the street with all the grace of a predator, he knew no fear, and definitely no remorse, what need did he have of either such things; he was a dead man walking so he might as well live it up. He smiled wider, life was good, so fucking good, but he wanted more, more sex, more blood, more screams, and just before he lost it with his desire to destroy he saw her sitting at the bus stop: a young girl just ripe for the taking.

Her blonde hair was long and unkempt and he got a flash of what she would look like once he was done, all scarred and mangled. He wouldn't just killed and rape this one, no he would take his time. Mark up that beautiful skin, make it his. He would ravage her body, mind and soul….

His thoughts stopped as she looked over at him, almost sensing his presence. She watched him closely, not with fear but rather interest. It was dark so he doubted she could see the blood, but the element of surprise was lost and he cursed his ill-luck. It was all fine though, he was fit and by the time he got close enough that she could distinguish the blood in this light he'd be to close for her to get away.

Yet this girl showed no fear, even when he was close enough that the blood and malice was easily visible she did not try and run.

"You girl come here!" he ordered harshly and to his surprise she obeyed.

As she approached Itachi was shocked to see that she was actually a he, with blue eyes he wanted to gouge out just for the hell of it. Itachi's groin twitched this one was too good to pass up with skin that was sun-kissed and a well-toned body as well as a posture that screamed: _destroy me because I'm happy._

The boy smiled at him with an attempt at being sensuous, but the 12-year-old face couldn't manage more than cute, "You want a good time sir?"

Itachi laughed at his great luck and the blonde smiled, not realizing he was the butt of this cosmic joke, "Yeah, I want a good time. Not sure how much fun you'll have though."

"I'm sure I will, I'm Naruto by the way," grinned the boy more happy-go-lucky than Itachi would've been able to stand if he wasn't planning to turn that grin into a grimace of pain. Suddenly Itachi couldn't control himself anymore he lunged and snatching the chloroform soaked rag from his pocket pressed it to the blonde's shocked open mouth. The prostitute didn't have the time to struggle the dose was so heavy, and he was sure to wake up with a headache, although that would be the least of his problems.

The body was light from malnourishment and Itachi easily carried it the last bit of the way to his discreetly parked car_. 'This trick has just turned a trick he will regret,'_ thought Itachi bemusedly as he started the car and drove away towards the Uchiha compound. His little brother would be so happy to have someone else to occupy Itachi's attention and Itachi himself was happy to have two little boys to warm his bloodstained sheets at night.

Sasuke would have to teach the blonde once the boy woke up, and seeing someone other than Itachi for the first time in over six months since he brought the last one home would be good for his little brother, the last one had been a pink-haired girl who had been delusional enough to think that Sasuke would help her escape, she had been on her way back from an internship at the hospital and Itachi just hadn't been able to resist those candied stripes, come to think of it she had been about 12-years-old too, Itachi had no age preference though, the age similarity was for Sasuke, Itachi's sick self would fuck them from cradle to grave, his brother would prefer someone his own age though, at least that's what Itachi figured, he never asked what Sasuke wanted.

The pink-haired girl was smart, very smart, and screamed beautiful as Itachi panted her entire dress red with her life's blood, but then again she was maybe too smart. Her words had slid under his nii-san's skin made him think of freedom and Itachi couldn't have that so he cut out the girl's tongue and moved her to a different cell, she now silently cared for Itachi's other victims whom he didn't show to his little brother because he always got out of hand and shredded them to inhuman bits before he could and it was tedious carrying a bunch of dismembered body parts….

Anyways after silencing the candy-striper he had chained his little brother in their room again for a period of "cleansing" of those corruptive thoughts of freedom.

Itachi just loved showing his brother what he could do, how much power he possessed and locking him in the room where his entire family had died was one way Itachi asserted dominance. He smiled broadly, this was the longest he had left his little brother confined to the room, but this time had been fairly pleasant compared to others.

He remembered the first time he left Sasuke in their room: his little brother had been 6 and once the child had been safely chained up he had dragged in their little cousin and tortured and murdered her before his little brother's eyes and then had done the same with a different family member each night for a month… oh his screams had been glorious and after each slaughter he had fucked the raven-haired boy in the pool of blood beside each corpse. If only he hadn't run out of Uchihas…

That had stopped all of his brother's resistance, especially once he got to Mother, the boy had begged and pleaded, offered anything for him "to not hurt Mommy" but the best he got was a quick death for her offered in return for the little boy's eternal subservience, and Sasuke always was honorable.

He was almost home; Itachi smiled again thinking of how grateful his brother would be to see a face other than his tormentor's. His brother was lonely Itachi was sure, and as Itachi looked into the rearview mirror at that flawless face he knew he would find this one great company.

* * *

**Violent I know, and just a head's up this is going to continue, so if you don't like don't read. I will be starting another happier one soon, but don't worry I'll continue to work on both this and **_**You're Mine Forever. **_

**Please Read, Review, and offer critiques and suggestions.**


	2. Chapter 2: Jar of Nails

**_Hello readers. thank you all so much for your reviews. I live on them when my mom forgets to go grocery shopping (which is more often than you'd think ) The poem below is original (that is written by me) specially for this story yay!_**

**_Not much to say other than the flashback is better than the rest of it in my opinion and that the fact that I had many PMs requesting it be more violent/sexual shocked me. I did it though soooo..._**

**_warnings:_**

**_Violence, sex, cutting, rape, yaoi, bondage, abuduction...need I go on? _**

**_Don't like read fluff instead._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, you wouldn't be able to show the anime on TV if I did._**

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Jar of Nails**

_(Note: AGES: Itachi 20, Sasuke 13, Naruto 12, Sakura 12)_

**Despair**

_Despair is here, my dear Pure Love_

_A ball and Chain held high above_

A plunging, gaping hell filled pit

_To burn and torture, with pain afflict. _

_There is no Love but you my dear_

_There's only darkness, pain, and fear_

_So suffer now I say you will_

_Until your humming heart is still._

Itachi was tall and muscular and had midnight black hair with stormy gray eyes, he was pale as sin and his stance screamed maliciousness, and he was at the moment horny as fuck as he left the blonde whore in a simple locked room while he went to check on his 'dearest' brother, Sasuke.

He slipped into the room he shared with his brother and smiled as he saw the raven-locked boy look up tremulously at his arrival. So frightened, like a doe in headlights he sat against the wall as though that would stop his master's inevitable penetration of him. Comparing the boy to a beast caused a laugh to bubble up from Itachi's throat. Sasuke's frightened look turned mortified. But this was nothing new.

Itachi approached his brother memories of the hundreds of times he had pressed his cock up the tight entranceway made his member tingle, blood was, to this day, his favorite lube. Itachi stared at his young brother with a mixture of distaste and lust. The former was due to his unkempt, unsanitary person: the child had too long dirty hair and he was overly pale and small in stature do to his extended periods of confinement indoors. He also wore only a black rocker tee stiff with immeasurable amount of cum, tears, and blood.

The child's entire person, from the shirt, to the chains, to the hunched arch of his body screamed oppression down to the very core.

"Hello Brother," the voice was thin, prepubescent and wavering. Bare legs flashed a myriad of scars and burn marks.

"Happy 13th Birthday Little One," commended Itachi, "I'm surprised I haven't killed you yet so let's celebrate by me trying again!" he chirped cheerfully. He withdrew a packet of utility blades and then drew out a new one, "How I long to mutilate that body beyond recognition!" he exclaimed in maniacal. He pressed towards the pallid waif of a boy. "Were you a good boy while I was gone?"

"Yes Master," said the boy, even after 7 years he still struggled to keep from bursting into tears at his brother's return to him each and every night. The tears would be masochistic in effect though because tears would only excite Itachi, and exciting Itachi always ended badly. The poor child longed to go to a happy place in his mind but the hunger had sharpened his senses so he felt everything in clear coherent consciousness as Itachi pressed him back onto the floor, taking his wrist and pulling his arm into a painful angle. Itachi's knee pressed painfully into Sasuke's groin as the sadist held the gleaming silver blade between his thumb and forefinger as he chose a fairly unscarred piece of flesh to mutilate. He pressed the blade just rough enough to be felt at the bend of the hostage arm and grinded against the unwilling form that arched from pain which caused the blade at the junction to pierce as though of its own accord. The pale thin skin parted before a frosting of red flowed up to hide the inner sanctities of the human form.

Itachi knew Sasuke could feel his erection, "Unzip me," he ordered sliding the blade away from Sasuke extending the cut as well as deepening it. The child located the zipper of his brother's pants with the quickness of fear and a well-practiced hand but drew out the erection as though it was a venomous shit-coated snake.

_Rule 1: Don't make Master wait_

Postponing the inevitable made it that much worse, because not only would Itachi get rougher, it'd make the punishment last longer.

Sasuke felt no shame at what his brother did to him, just pain and fear: a pressing choking fear that never left him. He was sitting with his back to a wall, his brother's knee pinning him down at the groin and as he moved his free hand along Itachi's shaft and didn't even cringe from the pain he felt on his right arm both from its awkward angle and the razor that was making careful cuts. Later Itachi would lose patience and slash wildly, but for now the pain was dull enough to where he could successfully manage to jerk off his elder brother. He held nothing back as he fondled the member, the more he could make him cum now, the less his ass would hurt later. Sasuke did not look at his arm, and _refused_ to look down at his hand, he looked at the corner of the ceiling instead...

A sudden, piercing pain brought forth a shriek of agony from Sasuke's lips. He admonished himself, he had forgotten:

_Rule 2: Don't EVER ignore Master_

If you did he would lose his patience and escalate both physical and sexual torment ten-fold.

"I'm so sorry Master," whimpered Sasuke with true remorse, not because his apology would make anything better, but rather because not apologizing would make everything so much worse. He focused on the hardened member before him, listening attentively to his brother's ranting.

"I've brought home a new toy," the man smiled as though referring to the latest version of Mario Kart. "He's a whore I picked up at a bus stop, beautiful piece of meat; I'm even going to keep this one as a present for you so you're not alone."

Sasuke felt all the blood drain from his face, and his heart thrummed faster, he remembered meeting his last companion:

* * *

_Candy-Striper, as __Itachi__ called her was actually named Sakura and she screamed bloody murder the first day she arrived. __Itachi__ had brought them both to a cell to meet and she had stopped screaming only after Sasuke's consolations that she was not suffering alone but that she'd suffer more if she screamed._

"_He loves screaming," Sasuke explained, "It excites him and makes him hurt you more. However awful Him being in control is, Him losing control is fifty times worse." _

_Sakura's face lost all color from fear, as Sasuke surveyed her, "He hasn't taken you yet, but he will and when he does, listen to his words and do whatever he says when he says to or else it'll be worse for you.""_

_Tears formed at the corners of Sakura's eyes, "Why does he hurt people?" she whimpered,_

"_He does more than hurt people," Sasuke laughed bitterly not actually answering her question, "the lucky ones he kills, I never meet those ones, Ones like you and I he dehumanizes, mutilates and, distorts. _

_Sasuke had been cleaned up for the introduction and wore pants and long sleeves, "Mutilates?" Sakura sobbed. Sasuke pulled the shirt up off of him and Sakura stared to sob harder, fat ugly tears. "No," she keens, unable to bite back the fear as Sasuke could._

"_Shhh," hushed Sasuke he regretted scaring her "you'll make it worse,", but Sakura could not contain her sobs; she was still sobbing as __Itachi__ entered the concrete floored cell. The bars closed with a final sounding slam. He held a string of anal beads in one hand and a lidded box in the other._

_Sasuke thought frantically of a way to keep what he knew was in that box away from Sakura. "Brother, I don't want to share you," whined Sasuke. Going up to his tormenter he slid his hand against his older brother's prominent erection, "this one will just break anyways." He referred to Sakura with disdain and no one could doubt that the act was convincing however __Itachi__ only laughed._

"_Such a hero" his brother had snorted, then said condescendingly, "I thought you'd be glad to have company, but regardless, I want her kept and in order for her to be kept I have to break her and there's only one way for me to do that__…__" he let the sentence trail away. With inhuman strength he then yanked 'Candy-Striper' to her feet, so roughly her shoulder dislocated with an audible 'pop' followed by a cry of agony. He yanked her roughly and slammed her into the wall of the cell shackling her there mercilessly, face pressed into the cold rough stone._

_The metal clanged against the stone as Sakura flailed, "Help me!" she screamed, "Will somebody please help!" __Itachi__'s eyes danced merrily as he watched her flail, blatantly disregarding all the advice her fellow captive had given her. Sasuke looked on in horror, unsure of how to aid this girl if she would not listen to him. He was not a masochist, he did not __want __his brother to touch him or to touch his brother, but he could think of nothing else to help her__…_

"_If you do anything to interfere," __Itachi__ spoke as though he had read Sasuke's mind, "first I will make you help me shove a fireplace poker up her cunt and then I will flay the skin off your toes, Brother, and I will make you watch as they grow infected and rot while attached to you, until you're screaming and pleading for me to just cut them off already." Knowing he meant it Sasuke helplessly fell and sat against the wall. Listening as 'Candy-Striper' screeched at the pain of the dislocated arm. 'As though that is true pain,' Sasuke had thought in frustration and fear._

_Itachi__'s first cut was actually a stab, piercing deeply into the thigh he had buried it into. He left the blade there, and drew another one, he pressed deeply, earning another hoarse scream as he proceeded to trace the girl's collar bone, staining the collar of her dress red, but the knife was not the tool he wanted at the moment he realized, and instead went into the box and withdrew a jar of thumbtacks, nails, screws, and pins as well as a hammer.. _

"_AGH!" she choked out the cry as first a screw went in just below her shoulder blade. He emptied the entire jar of over a hundred into the once flawless flesh of her back by which time she was reduced to whimpering. He then unchained her and turned her around._

_Itachi__ twisted for a moment to Sasuke once more, "Come here," he ordered, Sasuke complied immediately., "You want to help this girl, that much is obvious, so I'll let you help her, on your knees taste her as I cut her to ribbons, maybe if you're good enough she won't notice the pain. Right._

_Sasuke did not think for a second this would work, and knew that __Itachi__ didn't expect it to, but he fell to his knees as ordered and awkwardly stuck his face up the candy striper's red and white dress. "Don't touch me!" Sakura screeched, "I thought you were supposed to help me! Don't touch me! DON'T TOUCH ME! DON'T TOUCH ME!" she screamed over and over again, but Sasuke ignored her, and pulled off the Hello-Kitty underwear so he could access her entrance. Her flailing knocked Sasuke back, and his head spun as his lip had started to bleed._

"_Be still!" snapped __Itachi__ with such vehemence that Sakura unthinkingly complied, and Sasuke took the time to use his fingers to part her legs and plunge his tongue along her inner lips. The feeling was so intense a moan bubbled forth from her lips and Sasuke continued, ever the obedient fuck-toy. He wasn't surprised when her body spasmed, but Sakura's body was caught between pleasure and pain for only a moment before the pain won out and the girl was screaming bloody murder twice as loud as before. Sasuke continued suckling for fear that his brother would notice if he stopped his ministrations._

_He wasn't surprised when he felt the blood drip onto him, his brother had picked up a knife again and cut along the lines of the candy-striper's dress, and the girl found a new reason to scream as her front was assaulted, even worse this assault pressed the pins, screws and nails deeper into her tortured back. The blood dripped freely and stained not only the dress but slid down her flat stomach onto Sasuke's face he squeezed his eyes shut but the crimson liquid was already in them burning his eyes horribly. He persisted though, not stopping even after she lost consciousness, until his jaw ached he persisted, he couldn't stop until he had permission, he was a good boy, good boys weren't punished, they were left alone because they were boring._

_He didn't stop__…_

_He was a good boy__…_

_A good boy for Master__…_

When Sasuke thought of another meeting like that, and then thought of how that same girl had gotten him locked in this room for soooo long, his gut churned with angst.

"I don't want to meet this new toy, Master." He said unthinkingly as he continued to jack off Itachi, "I don't think I want to meet him at all." He couldn't keep the whining tone from peeping through, as he at last couldn't hold back the tears, "Please Brother, Master! Just kill it!" he begged refering to the whore, "I'll scream, I'll move like you want me to just don't make me meet the whore! PLEASE!" he sobbed, he pressed his face into his brother's clean shirt shoulder's clenched tight. He was no hero, but surely his Master would allow this for his good pet, his good little boy pet...

Itachi laughed.

* * *

**A note on OOCness. Yeah it's there (go figure) but its not there _permanantly_****f)or Sasuke at least Itachi's OOCness has to stay for (obvious) reasons)**.** The cocky arrogant Sasuke is forthcoming, I swear it. **

**Read Review and take note that I take requests on what direction you want the story to go into consideration (really I do, not lying)**

**BUT! As for requesting a more violent fic I can only go so far before they will delete my story for inappropriate content (Im pretty sure _this _chapter is pushing it) but I'll have an X rated version ready soon to be sent to you upon request, if any of you are sick enough to want to read _that_ one mwhahahahah!**

**Again PLEASE REVIEW! my mom hasn't gone grocery shopping since June and I'm more than a little hungry.**


	3. Chapter 3: A Deal

**This is actually a new chapter not one I'm just republishing. It's violent, it's disurbing. It's copied and pasted from gdocs so the fonts mildly retarded, but I'm miserable today anyways so... Enjoy :D**

Chains Chapter 3: A Deal

Sasuke knelt on his hands and knees, face impassive, Itachi stood behind him looking down, smugly, on all the cum and blood that leaked from the abused rear entrance, he felt himself growing hard just at the sight and wondered if he should mount the boy a fourth time.

He continued to survey, smiling at how well the little uke had learned, he still maintained the proper mounting position despite how exhausted he must have been and despite the pain that was certainly plagued him. As he picked up the whip Itachi wondered how long his little brother could hold out. Then he wondered why he bothered wondering, he'd find out, "I'll make a deal with you, Love," Itachi smiled, "if you can stay like that and endure my torture until sundown, I won't make you meet this boy whore. Sound like a deal?" Sasuke looked towards the window, the only one on this entire floor. It would be dark in about an hour he presumed, so slowly he nodded, apprehensive but desperate.

"Great," Itachi laughed cheerfully, "Let's get started, he drew his arm back and the '_Snap' _of the whip resounded across the room like thunder, as simultaneously a fresh line of red appeared on Sasuke's scarred back. There were dried tears on Sasuke's face from before but no new ones appeared, and the pet's face remained dry though the whip lashed out again and again. The boy's stance did not waver though his arms were beyond numb, his knees beyond sore. Instead the raven-haired youth focused on the sound of his brother's voice.

"I don't understand why you're so reluctant to meet him," the conversational tone of Itachi's speech was at odds with his eyes which glinted with glee as the blood welled up around his twelfth lashing. '_Snap' 'Crack' 'CRACK!'. _Sasuke's knees wobbled dangerously as his brother laid an unforeseen trio of lashes across the back of his thighs. The switch from back to thighs was unexpected and unexpected made it hurt worse. He fought back a pained exclamation and somehow managed not fall, not even onto his elbows. This continued but by the thirtieth lash Itachi figured it was time to try a different method to win this game.

"Are you scared of what'll happen if you talk to this one? Maybe he'll end up like Candy-striper, at a loss for words…"

Sasuke whimpered at the memory, he didn't understand how Sakura was still alive nonetheless sane enough to treat his brother's other victims. He remembered the look on his brother's face as he had been punishing her and that look had scared him more than anything else he had seen that awful day. It had not been pleasure and excitement, but rather cold fury:

_"__So you want to tell my pet to be his own master?" __Itachi__hissed, they were in a room clearly modified for torture, the lush furniture spoke of days where others had come to watch the show, days Sasuke desperately wanted to forget. But today they were here for a different reason and the only one sitting on the couch looking at the stage was Sasuke, watching as __Itachi__chained Sakura down to the display table and lit the fire place._

_"__Brother please," Sasuke had begged, "You're my master, she won't say otherwise again," but he had remained seated as he pleaded the guarantee of a punishment greater than death if he should he disobey that order enough to ensure his compliance on that matter._

_"__I know she won't," Itachi growled, "You're VERY right about that." The fire was blazing now and __Itachi__picked up the fireplace poker with a sharp, angry movement laying it directly in the flames to heat up. Sasuke's blood turned to ice. Upon arrival Sakura body had been flawless, but now she was a mess of scars and scabs, she laid face up, on the table, staring around the room mortified, sobbing past the gag in her mouth._

_Itachi__picked up the poker which now glowed white hot, he dragged it along Candy-Striper's skin, not caring that her screams were gagged, possessed by anger not passion. He moved it as slow as dripped molasses, watching the vicious third-degree burn blisters appear with only a hint of satisfaction. He started at the top of her body, caressing her cheek, tracing her breast, but then he drew it lower. Her body was held tight by the shackled and straps, Sakura could not escape. The metal was still hot even by the time he reached the junction between her thighs and as he pressed it into her nether lips her screams, even though she was gagged rang out louder than ever before. Her legs were trapped wide and she could do nothing to stop him as he ever so slowly pressed the burning hot metal into her cunt._

_"__If you look away I will make this worse" __Itachi__warned but when he looked up he saw Sasuke on his hands and knees, face turned to the ground as he vomited uncontrollably. "I warned you," __Itachi__sneered simply before abruptly yanking the poker out shredding Sakura's inner cavity with the hooked end of the house-hold item turned torture device._

_The screams and sobs now were primal and inhuman, far more like a maimed animal than a 20 some odd year old woman. The blood poured out as __Itachi__angrily tossed the poker aside. Leaping off the stage he snatched up Sasuke by his hair and dragged him back with him to the stage. He grabbed a vibrator and dipped it into the blood for lubrication, then switching it on he yanked up the dirty t-shirt that was all Sasuke wore and shoved it deep inside his anus. Then he dragged him closer and pressed the twelve-year-old boy's face into the mutilated crotch. "Now eat," __Itachi__ordered his pet, shoving the vomit marred face deeper in case his point wasn't clear, "Eat until you cum or else you're next."_

The memory made Sasuke want to vomit again; he did not want to see another living soul in his life if that's what would happen. He fought to maintain his position, strengthened by his memories of Sakura, his brother had disregarded the whip in favor of a vibrating dildo, which Itachi shoved in roughly into the slick abused ass and then cut it on. An orgasm would surely send the boy to his knees he thought. Then kneeling he placed clamps on the boy's nipples. Sasuke held out a long time but after Itachi removed the vibrator and inserted his cock you could see the boys arms start to wobble.

"Ugghhh," Sasuke's face was momentarily overtaken by a moment of bliss before he caught himself. It was too late however; Itachi had found that wicked bundle of nerves. Itachi developed very good aim then, and the pleasure weakened his pet's knees. Sasuke's nails clawed at the floor beneath him, but as he looked he could still see the sun sinking painfully slowly.

Then he felt his brother's touch massaging his cock and he could barely keep from losing it. Sex with his brother had never been this good. An explicative was torn from his throat as he fought back tears from the intensity of the pleasure.

Itachi slid out of him before crashing in again to the hilt; he took his free hand and forcefully turned the younger boy's mouth to meet his in a passionate kiss. Sasuke's body was betraying him as his lips opened and panted for more, his thoughts were incoherent from pleasure, a pleasure that built and built until Sasuke thought he would burst. Suddenly the elder was off of him, and Sasuke moaned wantonly from the loss of sensation. He couldn't see through the desire as he felt his brother's hand caress his dick again and he arched towards the touch only to curse inwardly as he felt the familiar device slide into his slit. It fit snugly inside of him and the vibrator would keep him from coming.

"No," he moaned as Itachi mounted him again, the sociopath cut on the vibrator and Sasuke cried out as he thrust wildly into his brother's hand, frenzied even though he knew that so long as the device was in place he could not cum. "Please take it out!" he begged as he moved erratically. He was almost beyond words as the pleasure turned agonizing with the need for release.

The pain grew as the minutes passed and just before the sun had set in its entirety (by which point the raven-haired boy was sobbing from the agony of his brother's torture) Itachi reached and in one swift movement removed the vibrator. Then he laughed as Sasuke came hard falling onto his face as his legs and arms gave out without even the strength to roll over onto his back. He lay there panting flushed and sweating in a pool of his own white nectar.

Victoriously Itachi crawled over and licked a drop of the still warm liquid from the raven's cheek, "I win," he whispered before rising to his feet and leaving Sasuke laid out there silent but for the tears that fell from his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4: The Performer

_**Sorry for taking so long to update.**_

_**I've been busy but I have the next chapter finished so I'll post the next chapter after I get 10 reviews :) **_

_**(It's not me being a review whore I just need to know what kind of ending to give this story. ) **_

_**Just for clarification the flashbacks are in italics as per usual but take note that the first flashback occurs after the second one chronologically.**_

_**Let me know what you think and if there are any mistakes at all and also I copy-n-paste these chapters from google docs (more privacy, you can't get to them without a password) but in exchange for my privacy I lose formating when I paste it in. I try and go through and fix it but it's not always plausible.**_

_**It is an exchange I gladly make in order to continue posting chapters, but I do ask your forgiveness should you find it frustrating when paragraphs don't do as they should. **_

_**Enjoy : )**_

**Chains Chapter Four**

_The man walked the blue eyed boy out onto the stage on his hands and knees, the collar he wore was black lace but the whip was shining black leather, CRACK! the small child screamed past the ball-gag as the leather whip lashed across his exposed thighs, "What a stupid boy you are, no good for anything but this," the whip lashed out again pulling frail arms from a bruised body and the boy cried out as his face hit the stage. Hard. Blood dripped from the boy's nose. "Say it, say what a boy like you is good for," cool denim pants scratched uncomfortably against the blue-eyed boys wide spread thighs._

_The boy knew how to answer, but he also knew that as soon as he answered he be in a different kind of pain, the pain of being pinned down, and mounted. _

_Mounted, like a dog. The boy hated that word._

_The audience was waiting, he couldn't see through his lace blindfold but he could feel their anticipation. The whip lashed out again and he wept freely now, he had to say the words,, "I'm a doll, a pretty little stupid fuckable doll." his youthful voice wailed angrily._

"_Good boy," the whip didn't lash out again but the weight settled on the boy, pinning him down. He felt the erection, hard against his inner thigh and kept deathly still as though that would stop the inevitable from happening..._

"Dammit!" Naruto awoke with a curse.

He should've realized that the man approaching him was no good. No, that wasn't right; any man who approached a twelve year old whore was no good. Naruto should've sensed that this man was worse, but it had been so cold outside. Naruto hated being cold. He remembered those nights from before he was always cold then. _He _would cut off the heat leaving Naruto no choice but to snuggle closer to that man he hated. That man he hated more than he hated himself. He remembered the pictures…

Naruto shook himself, he would not allow his drugged body to force him to remember, he had to wake up, to open his eyes or else be overwhelmed.

Overwhelmed by the pain of remembering.

At last he managed to open his blue eyes and the first thing Naruto realized was that his abductor was obscenely wealthy. The room he was in screamed money and mocked him in his poverty. Naruto's body still felt like lead but he forced himself to move, he had to get out of here. He couldn't bear the thought of being held captive again. Locked away.

The darkness of the room around him told him even before he finished surveying his surrounding that there were no windows, but looking at the door the lock was the standard one that came with any home. A lock Naruto had learned how to unlock years ago. The hallway was equally dark, and Naruto cursed his luck, "Are there any windows nearby?" he murmured softly. _Of course not, that'd be way too easy and you know it. _His subconscious remarked snidely.

So instead of making the quick escape he had hoped for, Naruto found himself sneaking around. This place was either a mansion or a hotel. But judging from the lack of people or light, Naruto presumed it was the former. The hallway he stepped into was lengthy and lined with doors, Naruto checked each one but could find no windows, and eventually he stopped and began searching for stairs figuring he was below ground level. He darted up and down the endless passageway ears keenly seeking the slightest noise. Every hair prickled along his body as he raced through the dark, stopping constantly to check cautiously around corners before proceeding. He opened door after door, listening closely for signs of people within before cracking the door open and checking inside for a window.

Naruto's frustration was growing as time went by. He had to find a way out!

He snuck through the hallways no longer checking doors but his ears strained to catch the slightest sound. The sound of footsteps sent him silently into the the nearest room he saw and Naruto felt the bile gather in the back of his throat as the footsteps went past him.

He knew he should follow them, see where they led. Perhaps they led to an exit,or to somewhere where he could get a feel for exactly what kind of situation he had ended up in but the sight that met him in the dimly lit room left him paralyzed in disgust.

The room was empty of people at least, but it was the kind of room Naruto knew all too intimately. There weren't any windows but a small but brightly lit stage illuminated it enough for him to see clearly.

It was a grandiose theatre, but no home should have a theater like this and no businesses would either. "The bastard puts on shows," the cerulean eyed boy gasped in disgust..

Naruto cursed his luck as his morbid need to see the stage drew him closer. The floor leading up to it was plush red carpet, the seats matched in color with rich gold trimming. Naruto didn't see any 'toys' but he knew that they were hidden somewhere. No good M.C. left his goods on display. The room, though larger than the average classroom, was not the size of a real theater, and as Naruto glanced down the first row he saw a stain he would recognize anywhere, "Someone did not enjoy the show..." he said as looking at where vomit, though cleaned up now had left its mark on the carpet.

The stage was not made of wood but rather a seamless non absorbing vinyl and the reason for this was very clear to an experienced 'performer' like Naruto.

"_Wood is too absorbent. It's better for you that this is the way that it is, the blood and the semen from your performances will wipe right up," his master smirked holding the young boy by his degrading dog collar, "You'll be in charge of cleaning this stage on nights you don't perform do you understand?" he inquired sternly, the small blonde boy shifted, standing on his toes, so that he could still breathe. He remembered his first master's pictures, he was used to posing, would performing be so much more difficult?_

"_You know it will," his internal voice remarked bluntly. Naruto tried to stay positive, his old master had sold him, his uncle had sold him, surely he wouldn't be here too long and would get sold again..._

"_Perform," he said word aloud, he was only 7 but he felt like this was a word he should know. He remembered how his uncle would help him read sometimes, he'd never been to school, but Naruto hadn't liked it, his uncle's hands had always wandered from the pages to rest up under the skirts his uncle made him wear. "Why do I have to wear these?" he had whined. He was five at that time but the beating he'd received for asking such a naughty question had stopped his inquiry._

_He was sorry he'd asked, because not long after that his uncle had sold him, to the cruel man who took the photos and kept his room so cold the small child would shiver closer to him and gag on the smell that Naruto could now identify as lust that waved off of him. He'd spent his sixth birthday there, but then even though he'd tried so very hard to be good that man got tired of him too and sold him soon after he'd turned 7._

_Perform, the word didn't feel naughty to the child, but photos hadn't seemed so naughty at first. Naruto knew they were naughty photos so why had his master always called him such a good boy?_

"_Perform," he said the word again, still not quite understanding, and his new master laughed at him moving to pin him underneath his much larger form._

"_What a stupid boy you are," the boy's new master said unzipping his pants..._

"_NO!" _Naruto's subconscious screamed viciously at him and he opened his eyes to find himself on his hands and knees on the stage. With an agitate lunge he was on his feet, and he smiled at himself, happy that he had pulled away from the memory, "Stupid boy, even now you're still a fuck toy," he murmured to himself. In the years since your parents died that's never changed." he imagined the smile he was wearing overtaking his face until it could put it back in place.

He was a performer after all.

Naruto listened silently outside the door before going back into the hallway, he had to get out of this place. Being good for nothing but fucking was one thing, but he'd make damn sure he was doing it on his own stage from now on.

The hallway was just the same, and as the boy crept along a laugh filled the hallway. He crept along closer and keeping to the shadows listened to the laugh of a twisted sadistic man. It was a laugh he knew well and it still brought bile to his throat.

"No!" a young voice cried, "Please take it out!"

Whoever it was wouldn't though, rapist never stopped just because you said _please_ it took force to stop them. Like the force of a pencil in the eye.

Naruto stood before the door where the noises were coming from and seeing the orange light that crept from beneath the door knew that there was a window in there and he'd get to it whatever it took. He wished he had a pencil to offer the victim inside but as the room fell silent but for the zipping of pants the blond darted back into the shadows as tall hulking pale figure stepped out and left past him and his hiding spot in the shadows.

The blond watched as the figure retreated and waited patiently then waited patiently.

The silence from the room drew on so much so that the blue eyed boy was certain whatever figure had been crying out from within was sleeping and so it was with quiet confidence that he entered into the room.

The first thing he noticed was how pleasant the greens and browns that colored the room were in the dimness of nightfall, the second that the figure on the floor was most definitely not asleep.

* * *

_**Read review! I love you!**_


	5. Chapter 5: Unbroken

**Waiting done. Chapter up. Rejoice. **

**Disclaimer: Unecessary but I'll repeat it: Not mine.**

**Read Review and Request. I've Incorporated every request I can (except for the one about Liquid Nitrogen...but I may be able to work that in...) So basically all you need do is ask to receive.**

**Chapter 5: Unbroken**

He couldn't make out any features in the darkness but he was certain that the boy was staring at him. He moved a finger to his lips, terrified that the form would cry out and alert whatever man had left his room earlier.

"I'm not here to hurt you." he whispered consolatorily.

Dark eyes glinted but remained silent as the face turned towards him as the rattling of a chain told the blond that it would take a key of some sort to free him from the room. The dark form stood and Naruto realized that he could not be very old judging from its height but the figure silently gestured towards what Naruto assumed must be a light switch.

Turning the blond found he was accurate in his guess and smiled as he flipped on the switch illuminating the room in dim glow. The room was even more beautiful when lit but the smell of sex and blood, something that Naruto had grown quite used to in his lifetime, hung unpleasantly in the air.

The boy looked incredibly out of place in the room, he was dressed only in an oversized black t-shirt, and he had clearly missed a few baths. The shirt was so disgusting Naruto took a moment to wonder if it was a form of punishment all its own. It was stiff with semen and blood and God only knew what else.

The boy himself was not ugly even though his body was marred by countless burns and scars and open wounds. His t-shirt stuck to his back with what the blond was certain was a mixture of fresh blood and other bodily fluids. The marks did not touch his face however, and though the paleness clearly stated that he had not been outside in a while that made Naruto certain that it meant that the child was older than his height would have had him believe in the dark. He had black hair that was too long and black eyes that were fearful.

"You must leave," the raven haired boy said, "The master will kill you and he will make me watch and you must leave because you don't know how much it will hurt and you will scream..." the voice trailed off and black eyes that met blue assured that not a lie had been spoken.

"What's your name?" was the blond's reply.

The raven haired boy started shaking, "please you have got to leave! You've got to leave!" his voice became more insistent, he glanced towards the back of the room and when Naruto followed his gaze he saw the window he had known to be in this room. "It's the only window on this floor, it's steep but you can make it. You have to go now."

The cerulean eyed whore smirked, this was an interesting figure indeed before him.

"Are you broken?" he said using the word he had learned referred to those who couldn't maintain themselves in the 'lifestyle'.

The raven grew angry and confused, why wasn't the stupid fool escaping already, he thought of Sakura and wanted to vomit again, he wasn't good at keeping the memories back when they wanted to overwhelm him, but he tried to focus on what was before him instead of what was in his head. The blond said he wouldn't hurt him, but he didn't know how to make the idiot understand that his very persistence at this moment was guaranteeing him pain. It was guaranteeing the both of them untold amounts of pain.

"You must be stupid," he responding both frightened and irritated with the blond, "Why else would you still be here after I very clearly directed you to an exit. The only exit on this entire level of the house. It's the third floor just so you know." he added.

The blond boy smiled at his irritation and still smiling extended his hand, "I'm Naruto, boy-whore and performer extraordinaire. I am no newbie to this type of situation and am quite pleased to see that for all the trials you have apparently endured you are still a sight to behold and most definitely not broken." Sasuke stared at the hand as though it were a serpent attempting to ensnare him it its nest and did not return the gesture.

"Why are you still here?" he asked his fury growing and overcoming his fear, if this boy was not here to hurt him then he should just leave already before they both got hurt!

"Oh trust me I have no intention of lingering here longer than I need to but I do intend to take you with me when I go are there any others here that I should pick up too? Mind you they can't be broken or they'll just get you and me killed... but if they aren't and can walk I'd be willing to break them out." the blond continued smiling and waited for a response.

"You have a death wish, I'm chained to a wall there is very obviously no way for me to leave here."

"I don't leave friends behind," the cerulean eyed boy's smile widened and although he retracted his hand he stepped closer to the boy who very pointedly stepped away, "are you saying that you want to stay here? I heard you crying out so I don't think you do."

The raven haired boy turned a shade of red comparable to that of a tomato at the reference to his weakness, "Since when are we friends? You're here to die if you don't remember...wait of course I don't want to stay here? You're an ass for even suggesting that AND you really MUST be an idiot I just said I'm chained in this room there's no way for me to leave not that I don't want to!"

Naruto's gaze darkened slightly (probably at being called both an ass and an idiot in the same sentence), but Sasuke was used to reading the slightest changes in expressions from dealing with his brother and he was happy that he had dimmed that ridiculous smile at least a little bit.

"I'm not an idiot, I just have had the situation of having my education being limited to what I've learned walking the streets and the stage." Naruto retorted, mildly irritated. This guy should be looking at him like he was a God for coming here to rescue him, not like he was an idiot!

"I tried leaving before, with the help of my first friend, it didn't work and as punishment I've been chained in here for the last six months. She's worse off though and you'll be just like her if you stay, with a hot fireplace poker torn out off your innermost sanctities and your tongue cut out of your mouth."

Naruto didn't flinch at the mental image the raven's words brought to mind not because he wasn't disgusted, not because he was used to such words or promises because he was a performer and to let your mask slip was a crime worthy of the greatest punishment.

_A performer, _his inner conscious was just as snide as always as it mocked him. _You're a pretender, you don't even know who you are anymore. _The blond mentally shrugged, as though he wasn't aware of that fact. That although he continued to go by his birth name that innocent smiling boy had died inside a long time ago and only his smiling exterior remained.

"Will you not tell me your name?" he asked the raven aloud, "It's much easier to rescue someone when you're on a first name basis."

"You can't rescue me!" both boys visibly flinched at the volume the raven had exclaimed his protest in and immediately lowered their voices to the softest of whispers.

"You can't rescue me!" the boy snarled softly, "And you'll be killed for the attempt!"

"But you're not broken," the blond protested, "I can't leave an unbroken victim behind. I've been left behind all my life and don't intend to do the same to you."

The black eyed boy frowned, but figured that an idiot was an idiot, "Sasuke," he at last murmured softly, "That's the name I've been using since my parents died, it's what my brother calls me at least."

"Your brother? Where's he?" Naruto inquired.

"You said you heard me cry out," Sasuke responded, "he's the only one who ever makes me cry out."

"You're brother?" Naruto had never had a real brother, but the bond's he had made with his fellow victims had been akin to brotherhood and the thought of having one of them treat him in such a way as Sasuke had obviously been treated was not a pleasant thought. "The man who did _that," _Naruto gestured to Sasuke's worse-for-wear form, "to you, a twelve year old, was your own brother?" Naruto couldn't keep the horror out of his eyes, but caught himself and tried to make a gest of it, "And I thought the only relatives who could hurt you were pervy uncles and dads, not that I suffered from the latter, it's just what I've picked up in my journeys around the circuit."

"Circuit?" Sasuke inquired softly.

"That's what I call it anyways," the blonde shrugged, "I guess if you're with a relative you haven't entered the real trade yet. It's a connection of collective pervs who get together and buy and sell people to use in the films, photos, shows, and bedrooms. Be glad you never been to an auction it's a truly humiliating awful place."

"I've known humiliation here that I doubt you've experienced," Sasuke said darkly, but this only made Naruto laugh.

"No boy, you've known pain here that I've never experienced," his eyes raked over the raven, "Humiliation. Humiliation is being stripped of your clothes and being shoved into a metal crate like you're a cat and having people come and fondle you and prod you like you're a pet. Humiliation is having them touch you to see how long you can last before orgasming in a warehouse filled with hundreds of other people watching to see how much you might be worth." Naruto continued on despite the look of horror on Sasuke's face, "True humiliation," the blond explained with a grin, "is being led out onto a stage where the same things and worse happen to you and people are watching as you are abused and laughing and cheering it on and you have to smile at all the right places and touch all the right places because they want you to perform and if you don't perform well you are punished and beaten across your genitalia while everyone watches and gets a hard-on from your pain. What you've known is pain, physical pain I have never endured, but you have not endured the humiliation of performing."

Sasuke shrugged, "So which is worse the pain or the humiliation?"

Naruto shrugged as well in response, "When a slave which is worse: Being treated like

an animal or knowing inside that you're a human?"

"Being treated like an animal," the black-haired boy responded immediately.

"I'd sooner be an animal," the blonde frowned.

"Why?"

"Because if I'm human then I have to face that I am capable of what they do. That I am part of a race that destroys innocence like it's a fucking game and has never done anything for me as a supposed human being in my entire life."

"I don't think so," the raven added, uncharacteristically optimistic, "When I think of human I think of my mother, who tried her best not to cry as she was dying and to be strong for me. My mother was what a human should be, the rest of them like my brother and the people who watched you perform aren't. I think they're the animals not us, and I think animal is too nice a word for them, animals are driven by instinct, those people, (or at least my brother) is driven by a love for pain and flesh and I think that makes them monsters. Also, you're a human and you came here and wanted to rescue me even though you know absolutely nothing about me."

Naruto pondered this and shrugged and laughed, "There's no way in hell I'm leaving here without you."

The door opened and a dark laugh rang out, "There's no way in Hell you're leaving here at all."


	6. Chapter 6: Death Sentence

**I own nothing.**

**Read and Rejoice for the end Draws Near.**

******Chapter 6: Death Sentence**

Blood drained from Sasuke's face and Naruto's become incredibly blank as Itachi stepped into the room, he had slid on his performer's mask and wisely turned to face his abductor. Having a man, or rather monster like Itachi out of sight was incredibly dangerous.

"Hello Master," Sasuke greeted apprehensively, chain rattling as he too took a few steps back.

"And to think you were so reluctant to meet my new toy little brother. How surprised I was to find that not only had the little whore awoken early he also can pick simple locks. Simple enough to fix though, I'll just have to break your wrists, after all, the only thing I need from a whore is a whole to shove my dick in and you've got a couple of those don't ya Blondie?"

Naruto's face was carefully blank, "Hello New Master," he replied with mock courtesy, "How do you do?"

Itachi's hand lashed out towards Naruto, who apparently hadn't taken as many steps back as he had thought and was knocked to the floor by the lightening fast blow.

"I apparently picked up a cheeky one didn't I? Oh well, I heard you mention you were a performer, I've put on a couple of shows myself, the last one was with Candy-Striper I'm sure my personal pet here can tell you all about it."

Sasuke looked nauseous as Itachi continued, "I'll have to punish my little pet too you know, allowing someone to fill his head with foolish thoughts of freedom not once but twice." Itachi tssked amused and Naruto felt his palm twitch, wishing he had something to kill this monster with.

Sasuke was horrified, his shoulders shook as he trembled in a violent show of terror, suddenly it was as though his weight had tripled and he slid down slowly to his knees, "I'm sorry," his tenor voice wavered and Itachi laughed again and it was a wicked cruel sound.

"He told me no you realize that right?" Sasuke's head raised itself slightly, this guy was truly an idiot, did he want to make it worse for himself? Naruto seemed not to notice Sasuke's gaze on him and continued, "I came right out and offered to break him free of this joint and the punk rejected it."

"Is that so?" Itachi's gaze lit up with interest.

"Ya it's so," Naruto had risen to his feet and was talking nonchalantly as though he hadn't just been knocked to the ground, "I won't leave, I won't leave here," Naruto mocked Sasuke's quiet voice suitably well, "You've really broken the poor kid, how you disgust me."

Itachi's dark eyes glinted red with joy at this, "What a good boy you've learned to be," Itachi crooned, "But all the same I think I'll punish you anyways for not screaming for me the moment the blonde showed up in our room."

Sasuke's face paled again.

Suddenly Itachi had the blond by his spiky hair with a blade to his throat, "Lying fool," he said suddenly furious, "Thinking you can protect my pet and that don't have this room bugged so I can hear every word that comes out of my little uke's mouth, every precious sob, that I don't have a camera recording every tear that falls? I'll cut you up so bad your own dead mother wouldn't recognise you."

"Take your time," retorted the blond sarcastically.

_Bad move. _Sasuke thought tiredly, but to his surprise Itachi laughed, bright mood returned. _I wonder what's got him so cheerful._

"I can't wait until you weep," he smiled as though talking of opening a Christmas gift.

_Oh, that's why. _The younger raven sighed apprehensively, he did not want to see this blonde suffer, he realized, his confidence, the level he and Naruto had connected on had been deeper than one victim to another, it had been talking to another person, not someone he'd had to protect like Sakura but someone who smiled a grin that wasn't at someone else's expense and whose personality matched his thought of that face unsmiling filled Sasuke with a sense of dread that was almost physically painful, which was odd seeing as not even 20 minutes ago he had been doing his best to get rid of that ridiculous grin.

The more Sasuke thought about it the more apprehensive he became. He had tried to protect Sakura, he had tried so very sincerely to do that but it had all but exploded in his face. He thought of his weakness, and he thought of her torment and for a moment he felt true hatred towards himself, but the sound of a yelp drew his attention from inward.

"I'm gonna give you whiskers performer boy, I want to hear you yowl." reaching into his pocket Itachi drew out the chloroform soaked rag that he had prepared upon noticing that the little whore was in his pet's room. Pressing it to the blonde's face he laughed as the struggling form grew limp, dragging him out of the door Itachi looked back at his chained pet raven. "It's time for another show pet, and in this one the performer dies." His eyes glinted darkly, "I'm going to teach you once and for fucking all that there is no hope for you here but me, that there is no love, no joy, nothing but surviving my touch. This time I'm going to break you brother, and no one else I bring is going to be able to fix you and you'll be my good little pet and my good little fucktoy or else I swear I'm going to make you into nothing but a couple of holes for me to fuck! I will cut off your limbs, knock out your teeth and you will finally see that you are nothing but what I allow you to be!"

With those words he dragged the unconscious blonde outside of the room and slammed the door shut.

Sasuke waveringly moved and sat down on the bed and placed his face in his hands.

He began thinking of just how he was going to kill his older brother.

* * *

**YAY. Ending Determined. I know how this is going to end.**

**Do you?**

**Of course not :D.**


	7. Chapter 7: The Scheme

**New Chapter YAY.**

**Read Review, I imagine you'll have an issue with the ending of this chapter. Let me know.**

**Also I huge thank you to _IWishIWasACheeseCake_ _crimson-eyes25, JelloBear_ and_ ZeroYaoiPrincess _for your consistent reviews! You boost my ego :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it. Good, glad that's established.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: The Scheme**

Waking up from a drug induced sleep twice in one day was incredibly unpleasant for Naruto. _You should've escaped when you had the chance! _His mental voice howled at him but Naruto wasn't listening, he didn't regret trying to save his captor's little brother, he only regretted that he hadn't succeeded.

He was securely chained down in the theater that he had happened upon in his search of the mansion, and he had to note that this psychopath had quite a few toys that Naruto didn't want to even remotely contemplate their uses and effects.

"I'm going to kill you," Itachi had said upon dousing him with cold water to awake him, "But I'm going to draw it out and make you die incredibly slowly."

Naruto had figured as much upon seeing all the devices (which would surely take a considerable amount of time to use to their full potential) but felt that was a thought best kept to himself.

Itachi had left after that, he had set up all the devices whilst Naruto was unconscious so his leave was presumably to grab the that his life was now about to end, Naruto took his time (being chained to a distinctly immobile fixture and all) to contemplate his life and all that he had been through. He thought of the other photo boys he had met such as Konohamaru and the other performers such as Sai ( with his creepy gaze and admirable passion for art) and the whores who had hung with him during his short time of freedom, (Ino had been the best at the job but Hinata had been the sweetest). Naruto regretted that he'd never see those people again but he hoped their futures were brighter than his and Sasuke's.

He figured he'd miss Sasuke most of all when he died. If you could miss someone while in the afterlife. Naruto found it strange that he'd miss someone he'd just met (frankly he'd known him for less than an hour) but it was probably because he knew how much the raven had suffered under the hands of his own brother and that even after all that suffering still wanted to help others, and was still (although perhaps not wholly intact) unbroken.

Unbroken. Naruto hoped he'd die before he was broken. He was not so foolish as to think himself unbreakable and knew that if anyone could break him it would be a man able to torture his own little brother into such a state. Still he sincerely hoped that he'd be able to die with the dignity of not being broken.

He'd consider it his last victory on this Earth. Maybe his only.

* * *

When Itachi opened the door Sasuke fell at his brother's feet, "Please! Please! Please!" he wept, tears sincere, fear overwhelming, anguish evident. He had removed his shirt, and the open wounds on his back were bleeding slowly. He rubbed himself along his brother's shins, pride nonexistent.

"Please what?" Inquired his elder brother softly.

"Ple-ase-" the boy wailed, he tried to stutter out his request but the sobs were wracking his body roughly inhibiting his ability to speak, and arousing his brother considerably. Sasuke looked up at the erection inevident horror.

"Nooo!" he screamed, "I-I- please don't make me. I'll do anything! ANYTHING!" he wailed pitifully and suddenly his was pinned on top of the bed. He squirmed, struggled, "No!" he wept, lifting his face up from the pillow to scream, Itachi bit down on his shoulder and the scream of despair turned to one of pain. The raven struggled harder, "This isn't what I meant," he sobbed, completely out of control.

Itachi smiled and twisted his brother's arms to an awkward angle before reaching over to unlock the drawer and grab the handcuffs. Clipping them on he laughed as his fuck toy continued to struggle and wail and scream, apparently terrified of watching another show but putting on a delightful one of his own.

His brother safely secured Itachi decided he wanted to make the raven scream louder.

Rising he left the room briefly but returned with his "fun" box. He opened it and pulling on thick workers gloves also pulled out a small roll of barbed wire (probably intended for small animal cages) and looped it through the handcuffs and the headboard, smiling as his brother pointless struggles caused the first blood.

He wasn't done yet though, next he placed the IPOD headphones in place and pulled the black bag over his head. Turning the IPOD to a track with white noise he then cut it up painfully loud and laughed as his brother cried out. Sensory deprivation was always fun, but adding a taser was sure to liven things up.

Sasuke had no way of preparing for an attack that his body couldn't see or hear coming and so his entire body was taut with fear.

This is why you NEVER begged Itachi.

Itachi had decided to start small, a lower setting a less sensitive area, the poor boy's arm spasmed first but his whole body convulsed less than a millisecond behind as the electricity tormented the raven.

"AGHHH!" Sasuke didn't try to bite back the scream as he might've had he been prepared, and to his humiliation he had soiled himself on the very first shock. The white noise blocked out the sound of Itachi but he knew his master was mocking his pain. The darkness made it worse. There was nothing but sensation in the darkness and the sensation was all pain.

Itachi delighted in the agony he was inflicting.

He wondered which was more painful, getting tasered in the groin or in the neck. He'd have to judge from how loud the screams were to determine that.

He tasered the groin first and a red burn welt appeared where it met the flesh, the boy's spasms were violent, his scream transcended to that of a wounded beast. Next he tasered the neck and that howl was nearly enough to send him over the edge.

The spasms from the taser caused the barbed wire to bite deliciously into already scarred wrists and Itachi wished he had two tasers so he could hit both hot spots at once. He discarded the taser and climbed atop his soiled sheets. He'd need to hurry and wash these before the stains set or else the sheets would be ruined and then Itachi would have to punish his brother for ruining a perfectly good set of sheets.

As Itachi thought about it he decided he'd let the stains set. He liked punishing his belongings.

He slid in without preparation and laughed at how ragged his toy's screams were becoming, it didn't take long for him to come with the thing screaming like that but Itachi had enjoyed the little show. Sasuke sobbed in the dark silent hell that surrounded him, and as Itachi removed the cuffs he curled into a small ball shuddering still from the after effects of the tasering.

Removing the hood and headphones Itachi looked down on that pathetic toy and smiled, "Clean yourself up," he ordered, "You're still going to the performance." he laughed and walked towards the door, "I'll even bring you a change of clothes, I'm so kind."

Itachi left taking the taser and "fun" box and locking the door behind him and Sasuke wiped the blood from his wrists and hands off onto the bed. Sitting up he opened the drawer that he knew an overly excited master would forget to lock back. Itachi had thought his plan had been to buy time but that wasn't it.

Opening the drawer he withdrew the small razor victoriously. Itachi's own sadistic ways would be his downfall.

Shutting it back he then rose weakly and stumbled towards the adjacent bathroom, the chain about his ankle clanging. Blood dripped onto the carpet from his wrists but the black-haired boy seemed to take no notice. He was pleased to have a shower before he escaped however, he only ever bathed when he had permission because to do otherwise would enrage his master.

Too tired to stand, and too dirty to take a bath Sasuke merely climbed into the tub and cut the shower on over him. His joy at the success in his plan helped him maintain the strength to bathe and after he was clean he used that same strength to dry off and wrap the razor in toilet paper and place it in the only place he could, between the cheeks of his butt, it would have to do other until he got clothes.

Then leaving the bathroom he went and stood before the door waiting for his master to return.

* * *

**Only a few chapters left unless you want chapters detailing Itachi's back story and things like that. I'll only do them if you want them though because I don't want to bore you by dragging this out excessively. Give me a few weeks to get the next chapter up, sorry you know how things go.**

**Sincerely,**

**Your Fellow Fangirl**

**DarkAngelLeo**

**P.S. The next chapter will be starring Sakura courtesy of crimson-eyes25 who wanted to see her again! Woo. (Prepare yourself)**


	8. Chapter 8: Hello Kitty Cruelty

**As said before this Chapters for all my lovely Reviewers. Enjoy for this is the last chapter I have compoleted so far. There will be more. I just haveto write it.**

* * *

**Chains Chapter 8: Hello Kitty Cruelty**

* * *

**Chapter 8:**

Itachi checked in on the blonde briefly to ensure he was still there before going to pick up another audience member.

The girl he called Candy-Striper, did not speak when he walked into her room. She crawled forward on her hands and knees and nuzzled him as though she were a cat. She did not rise to her feet but stayed on the ground where she was. She was as dirty as Sasuke but her eyes were different.

This was a girl who was broken.

She wore Hello Kitty underwear and training bra to match the undergarments she had worn when first arriving in Itachi's hell hole. Her hair was done in pigtails to emphasize her youth and pink nail polish, applied with a shaking hand was chipping off nails that had been bit back to the point of bleeding. Her face, like Sasuke's, had been spared damage but she was missing her ring finger and pinky from her left hand, as well as the middle finger from her right. They were only cut off at the first joint but 4 toes had been amputated in their entirety.

She opened her mouth to reveal where her tongue had once been and where thick black stitches sealed what small piece of that organ remained in her mouth. Add that to missing teeth a cut left tendon all the scars that covered her body and she was definitely worse for wear.

"Shall I remove another finger today?" Itachi inquired. Sakura shook her head. Her eyes were vacant, and Itachi smiles approving of the docile expression, "We have a performance to go to today," he smirked, "And since I cut one of those pesky Achilles tendons for you you're gonna have to put on your collar and crawl on your leash.

A silent nod was his reply and the broken figure crawled over to a drawer she opened with her mouth and took out the collar and leash that Itachi let all his good pets wear. She picked them up in her mouth and crawled back over to her Master. She dropped them in his open hand and falling back assumed the doggystyle position so he could fasten the leather about her neck.

As he fastened it they both took a moment to observe her wretched form. Her stripes were permanent now, but they had healed and not grown infected, for which Candy-Striper was grateful. A hole where a screw had been driven into her back had grown infected and that had hurt. Pain. Candy-Striper knew she had not felt pain until she'd come to serve Master. She didn't like the pain but it was unavoidable

"_So much pain..." _sometimes Candy-Striper thought she'd die from all the pain but she hoped not. Candy-Striper didn't want to die, she was very afraid of the dark and her brother had always assured her that death was all darkness.

"_But the pain..." _She sometimes thought it would overwhelm her but then she thought of her mother and that helped. When the pain got too bad she'd talk to her Mommy.

"_It hurts Mommy! It hurts to crawl and it hurts when he climbs on top of me, I don't want to hurt anymore! See! See Mommy I'm being good! I'm being really good so Master will reward me and let me see you again. He hasn't said he'd do that but I know he will if I'm good enough and I've been really good Mommy. I know he will! He has to, I'll be happy if I can just see you again. So I'll be good so I can see you Mommy. I won't hurt anymore if I can just see you I know it..."_

It was a disgusting sight. Sakura had held her whole life before her, but all that was gone now, all that was left was servitude. "_I'm a good girl, I'm a good girl. I'm a good girl..." _the mantra was on repeat in her mind, no more pain, her subconscious begged her, she'd do anything if it would keep him from hurting her. "_I love you Master, I love you Master. I love you Master. Don't hurt me. I'm a good girl. See look I'm wearing my collar, I didn't hesitate at all so you don't need to punish me..." _Candy-Striper couldn't quite remember what her name used to be, she recalled the one boy had called her by it but she didn't see him anymore, he was bad and that was Candy-Striper's fault, she had spoken against Master. She was very bad and that's why he punished her, but she was being good now so he didn't need to punish her right?

"_Good girl, good girl, good girl..." _she repeated the words silently even though she could still say them ok so long as she took off the 'd' at the end of good, but Master didn't like the sound of her voice so she didn't say words out loud anymore. She was a good learner for Master especially since every time she spoke her Master cut off another finger or toe so Candy-Striper made very sure to not speak at all.

The collar like everything else mocked her, it was a collar clearly made for dogs and fit her snugly. It was pink with hearts and a dog tag that was also shaped like a heart, gleaming and silver with the word: PET engraved onto its shining surface.

Itachi liked how Candy-Striper flinched every time he moved and yet still tried her hardest to show how much she 'loved' her Master, he briefly considered tightening the collar for the Hell of it but decided he didn't have the time for such frivolous fun.

This pet, like the other one, was extremely dirty, but this one unlike his dear brother was a little more damaged and so was unable to bathe herself. Itachi didn't feel like bathing the slut himself at the moment. He had a show to put on and a blonde whore to destroy.

A part of him supposed that his behavior was irrational, that he should've broken his brother long ago and he would not have this problem time and again, but looking down at Candy-Striper it was easy to see why he hadn't. Broken toys while amusing did not provide the unbroken fun that they provided before they broke. To be honest the breaking was Itachi's favorite part and after they were broken they just weren't as exciting anymore.

Still he'd had enough of Sasuke's defiance and figured that he'd been a person for far too long and figured that he'd just have to find a new favorite toy after his brother was broken.

"Stand-up," Itachi ordered the rosette, who crawled over to the bed and made a sincere but failed attempt to rise to her feet with her disfigured body. She had never moved the same after having her back filled with various nails and what not and although Itachi knew very well who turned her into such an invalid he decided to punish her for something that wasn't her fault.

"Pathetic!" he spat, foot lashing out to catch the feeble girl in the rib.

Candy-Striper immediately renewed her struggle to pull herself to her feet, a struggle that grew more and more frantic as she failed. Her arms shook and not only was her tendon cut but she also had fractured ribs and when that was added to her inconsistent feeding schedule the elder raven sincerely doubted that the pink haired girl was even capable of rising to her feet.

Candy-Striper didn't see it that way however and as her attempts continued to fail she at last laid there on the ground and curled into a ball, head covered by frail scarred hands as she awaited her punishment.

Itachi laughed at her trembling form, feeling superior in his power over her and contemplated how to punish a girl who was expecting to be punished. His fingers itched to cut off another ligament but he knew that he didn't have time for a task like that. He also wanted to test her loyalty to him as he had done with Sasuke in ages past but he knew he didn't have time for that either, so he figured he go to the next best.

The rosette wouldn't just be an audience member. She'd get front row seats and interactive 'fun' too.

* * *

**Short I know but would you want to draaw something like that out? Its better if I don't :p. Next chapter has Itachi's backstory. I adore reviews and will post when able.**

**DarkAngelLeo**


	9. Chapter 9: The Reasons

**Chains: Chapter 9: The Reasons**

**This chapter is mostly flashback along with you first really good look in Itachi's head since Chapter 1. enjoy.**

_**Six Years ago...**_

"_Brother please no! Please stop it! You're hurting me!" the youthful voice wailed as the chain latched with a final sounding click. Itachi wasted no time in dragging in his first victim. Her name was Yin, and she was their two year old little cousin. The child was beautiful, and her biracial heritage expressed itself with the graceful slant of those ocean-blue eyes._

_The rest of the family was sedated and subdued. About twenty members in all, they were locked in separate rooms all along this hallway. Chained and gagged and dosed heavily with narcotics. Itachi had been planning this a long time. He'd even planned how to get away with it._

_Itachi had always hated his father, the gently spoken man with ocean-blue eyes that told such lies that the elder brother wanted to gouge them out. Framing his father would be so easy and the joy of stabbing him to death and calling the police would be even better. At sixteen he was very good at pretending and Itachi would pretend that his crazy father had murdered Itachi's little brother first. Disposing of the body himself before turning on the rest of the family. DNA would place his father's semen in each of the victims and all the death would provide him with the perfect excuse to close down this wing of the house for his future fun. Complete with one little precious pet._

_Screaming. It filled Itachi's ears until they overflowed with the sound and it felt wonderful the screams of the small form beneath him and those of his brother._

_The creature beneath him was blind, and Itachi could feel the blood slick and warm. He had pressed into her eyes. Didn't like how blue they were. Couldn't handle it, and that made him angry. He hated blue eyes, but now they weren't so blue anymore and were actually rather red. _

_Crushed eyeballs, it was like a Halloween treat of some sort. Maybe a kind of ice-cream flavor. Liking the idea Itachi pretended that's why they were screaming for a moment, "I scream, you scream, we all scream for ice-cream!" he heard in his mind._

_There wasn't enough blood yet though, Itachi wanted his little brother to feel it cooling upon his molested flesh and to stare at the corpses of his loved ones as he was violated._

_Violated as Itachi had been violated by the gentle father….._

_He didn't have a knife with him. Only rubber gloved hands. He should've gotten a knife to use, he'd have one next time but this time he'd have to use his teeth. Like an animal. Itachi's father had called him an animal, Itachi hadn't liked that so he'd started destroying every animal he'd find. He'd stored their remains back in a shed deep into the woods. It was winter and cold so no one had smelled them as of yet and their frost covered bodies accumulated into a grotesque macabre form of art._

_Itachi didn't want to use his teeth. He wanted a knife. Standing his foot smashed down with a sickening CRACK! _

_The fragile leg bent awkwardly._

_The child passed out from the pain as Sasuke stared in horror and Itachi wondered how she'd managed to stay conscious so long._

"_I'm going to get a knife," he said calmly, "Don't move," he then added with a small chuckle at the silliness of such a notion._

_Itachi would not be gentle. He would nail his vengeance into them all with every furious thrust until they all lay dead, all but his new pet. His new pet would keep him company. _

_When he returned he resumed where he'd left off, Yin was unconscious but Sasuke wasn't. He wasn't watching either though, he had his hands pressed over his ears his face pressed into between his knees. "Look at me!" Itachi shouted and terrified the boy obeyed his little boy round cheeks streaked with tears._

_His look was enough to at last satisfy Itachi, and so he made it to where dear Yin would never regain consciousness. _

_His fingers tangled like a lover's into Yin's blood tangled tresses._

_THUNK! THUNK! THUNK!_

_Itachi smashed the small head into the floor. Each thrash more violent than the last. His movements continued until crumbling bits of skull could be felt when his hand grazed her crushed cranium. He stared at her unmoving chest. He was at last satisfied that enough blood had been spilt._

_Itachi observed how much more beautiful his brother's scream were compared to Yin's. He wanted more. Always more._

_The blood was cooling quickly. Itachi could feel it so he snatched his younger brother by the hair planting his cheek in the pool of blood facing the bloody remains of what was once a bright smiling child._

_He sank his weight onto his brother pinning him down, the boy was sobbing hysterically inhaling and choking on the crimson nectar. Itachi leaned down and licked a drop from Sasuke's face, "At the end of all this it will be just you and me, Dear, so prepare yourself."_

_Itachi was sixteen. Sasuke was six._

_Itachi was pleased with himself. 'Good boy,' he crooned, he slid into his brother for the first time and felt all the joy he knew he'd feel from it. "Oh yes," he moaned._

'_There are nineteen left, not including Father and my new pet,' Itachi smiled as he thought again of how wonderful it would be to destroy his own father. But then focused back on Sasuke. His tears were delicious and Itachi bent forward from his riding to taste their salty despair._

_He then began lesson one: "Now Sasuke, I am your master…"_

_**Present...**_

Candy-Striper was placed on stage. Her master had no fear of her moving because it was common knowledge that: 1) broken things were ever obedient and 2) broken things _never _fought back. The cut Achilles tendon was also a good reason.

Naruto was strapped on the same table she had been all that time ago, and as she had been all that time ago, his clothes were nowhere to be seen.

Sasuke was nearby, kneeling, head down, shoulders shaking. He was clean, dark hair gleaming, the pale skin of his face the only piece that remained unmarred by burns, cuts and scars. Gone was the disgusting rocker tee, replaced by a white linen shirt and trousers. It was a sick joke, Itachi's way of mocking him by making the first new article of clothing he'd received in over six months destined to be absolutely destroyed within hours of first putting them on.

Itachi liked his sense of humor. Their father hadn't. Itachi had hated his father, especially his eyes that had always looked down on him as he loomed over him. So blue they burned like dry-ice against his flesh. The whore boy had blue eyes, Itachi didn't like blue eyes, but he did enjoy the sound a person made when their blues eyes were gouged out.

Thoughts of their father seldom crossed Itachi's mind. The man had hurt him. Itachi hadn't appreciated that. Itachi had seen the way his father looked at Sasuke, known that as soon as Sasuke got bigger it would be Sasuke's turn to be the "pony".

Their father had adored Sasuke who was so sweet and good natured when the only time Itachi had been good-natured had been on the nights when their father, so soft spoken, would forget or be too busy to "wander" into the elder brother's room.

He'd seldom said a word when undressing in Itachi's room, only the occasional order, so dangerous despite their whispered tone. Itachi preferred the screaming to the whispers. He loved to break silence with screams.

Itachi had been 14 when he'd decided he'd had enough, and 16 when he'd carried it out. He'd destroy his father and take everything he loved, namely the most beloved son Sasuke, for his own.

He did it by annihilating all of the other Uchiha's in the was why he framed him for the death of the Uchiha's.

An elaborate plan starting with his father's "psychotic break", and ending with Itachi breaking free and stabbing the father to death when it came to be Itachi's "fun-time", after of course a suitable struggle to make it look convincing.

As for Sasuke that part had been the easiest as he'd only had to tell them that Sasuke had been the first victim and that their father had disposed of the body before moving onto the others.

Voila! Legally deceased living breathing eternal pet.

He remembered how Sasuke used to be and the memory brought him a smile.

_Sasuke was covered head to toe in dirt and mud. Their mother would be furious, Itachi thought as he looked down at the small child. Something small and helpless squirmed in the six year olds grip. The toothy smile was bright and unreserved._

"_Look oni-san! You looked sad so I got you this!" The considerate child held out the struggling rabbit._

"_Wow," cooed Itachi, "You must've worked really hard to catch this, how fast you must be!" His words sounded fake, a little forced but the small child didn't catch it. He beamed at the praise instead, face positively glowing._

_Inside Itachi laughed, he had been feeling down, his body hurt from last night, Father had tied him to the bed he'd struggled so much. Mother had given Sasuke drugged tea, and probably drunk some herself so that Sasuke would sleep through the night without having to hear Itachi's screams in the bed next to him and she wouldn't have to feel her husband coming in and touching her with the same hands that abused her son._

_The rest of the family lived in a separate wing, far from the sounds, Father had been very selective in choosing which room Itachi and Sasuke slept in. _

_Professionally soundproofed._

_No windows. _

_Perfect._

_Itachi turned his attention back to the gift his brother was offering. Sasuke and noticed that when upset small animals cheered up his sullen older brother and so upon seeing how unhappy Itachi was at the breakfast table had spent the morning in the garden and nearby woods chasing rabbit after rabbit until he succeeded. _

_Itachi felt something akin to love for this small boy at that moment, but then again, Itachi loved anything he knew he could break..._

_He smiled and accepted the offering, pressing two-fingers against his little brother's forehead in a loving tap._

_Sasuke continued to beam and Itachi's smile grew, because tomorrow he would act, and that face would cry._

_Their mother had come into the room then and seen her two boys standing there and the look in her eyes as she saw Itachi clutch that small rabbit was one of pure terror. She had seen that smile before, it was the same smile her husband had when accidents were about to occur, things like her "falling down the stairs". _

_Her son was just like her husband and she knew that it was all her fault. She drank drugged tea instead of calling the police closing her eyes while a monster was made out of her beloved son. She pulled her eldest son into her arms. "You will destroy us all," she wept, "But I love you all the same. I love you and I'm sorry."_

_That evening their mother prepared dinner as she usually did. she did not meet her husband's eyes as she handed him his drink, but this was nothing new. Her dark hair seemed dull in the fluorescent lighting of the kitchen, but this too was no different from usual. Even the bruises that she no longer even bothered to hide were the same as they always were, dark and bone deep. The only difference on this evening was the empty packet of white powder she put in her husband's drink._

"_Tonight," she whispered as she handed Itachi his plate, "I'll save you tonight."_

_The sun dipped behind the horizon, Father was too tired to go to his sons' room tonight, he crawled into the bed, eyes drooping he was asleep before his head hit the pillow. Their mother's eyes did not droop however, she stayed awake and alert as she waited, staring into the dark, solemnly._

_At last the hall door opened and she saw her eldest son stand, silhouetted by the light behind him._

"_I'm going to kill you," he said darkly._

"_I know."_

"_I will make you suffer untold amounts of agony. You will scream and cry as I have screamed and cried and I will remain as deaf to your pleas as you were to mine."_

"_I know."_

"_And yet you help me now, now that I've decided to end you?"_

_Itachi's mother smiled and it was full of warmth and love and guilt, "In the end, we all must atone. I love you."_

"_Your love means nothig to me. Will he wake up?" Itachi nodded at the sleeping form beside her._

"_Eventually yes," she said smoothly, "they all will soon enough."_

"_You have betrayed Sasuke."_

_Her eyes filled with tears at this, "No but I have failed him as I failed you. I meant to kill him so that he might die peacefully because he is innocent. He is the only innocence left in this shameful incestuous house. But-" her voice cracked pitifully, "I couldn't do it," her shoulders wrenched with the force of her sobs, "Even knowing it would save him so much pain I could not kill him, because I know that someday he can be happy. If you let him live someday I _**know**_that he will find happiness despite his parents' deaths."_

_Itachi snorted at this, "Not if I have my way," he chortled, "You should've killed him, it'd have been the merciful thing to do and you're just lying to yourself because you were too weak. You've always been too weak to make the right decisions, Mother." he spat the title with distaste. His mother rose shakily from the bed, true despair in her eyes._

_Although he'd never seen it before Itachi was able to identify the signs, his mother was broken and his word alone had done it. He revelled in the power he felt. "I have doomed us all," she murmured forlornly, "I await only punishment now the suffering I deserve for failing my children."_

"_There is no hope, not for you do you understand that?"_

_Itachi's mother nodded, no one would ever know what part she played in her husband's destruction or in her own._

"_I'm going to kill them all," Itachi smirked in reference to the rest of the Uchiha's and his mother's eyes widened noticeably._

"_No- why they haven't-" she hadn't planned on this, had thought it was only revenge, a revenge sated with the death of the mother that failed him and the father that hurt him. Would her son really kill them all._

_Itachi laughed at her horror and his mother realized..._

_yes..._

_yes he would..._

_and he would enjoy every minute of it._

* * *

**_Hope you enjoyed. the next chapter is the death of Itachi and Sasuke's mother as well as a progression towards the climax. Not long left now until the end. Tremble in anticipation and review 3 _**


	10. Chapter 10: The Finale

Chains Chapter Ten:

* * *

Itachi was tired of reminiscing of things past, he was ready to make some new memories with that delightful duo on his stage. Afterwards, after making his brother watch every second of the performance, then, Itachi would delve out the punishment his brother would receive.

He thought of how he would punish and break the boy and how when it was all said and done he might, he just might, kill him and be done with it. It would be a mercy at least.

"I love you Master," Itachi's head jerked up at the whisper. He stood before his table of toys. The whore strapped down, eyes lidded as though he was trying to fly away from his body, had not spoken. Candy-Striper didn't talk for fear of further falange amputation and that left only one other in the room.

"Sasuke?" The name came out like a question, and the look of confusion that spread across Itachi's features was almost human. Well more human than the sadistic monstrous grin that usually marred his handsome features.

"I love you." Sasuke's gaze was unwavering, no fear, no disgust, just adoration.

Itachi laughed, "Your acting skills have improved considerably little brother. However I know what a broken soul looks like and that is not it. Not even close. Good try though. You'll be broken soon enough so I don't know what the rush is. Perhaps this is another attempt at postponing the inevitable? You're attempts are truly endearing if that's what they are."

Sasuke was the only one who was not on the stage, and he stared at his brother, mind in turmoil. He had to get closer. Close enough to use the blade he had switched into his pocket upon receiving clothes and soon before Itachi had the time to use those sick tools he had pulled out on Naruto or Sakura. His first try had been a failure, but he wasn't giving up yet. He lasted too long, endured too much to give up now. He was tired of feeling despair and fear. Naruto had made him realize that with his cheerful blond personality. Sakura had made him realize that with her dedication to finding freedom again. Sasuke would free them all if it destroyed him. Which a battle against his elder brother just might.

Naruto's thoughts were completely inward. He focused on anything but the feel of the straps holding him down, the mind-destroying terror that rose in his throat like a banshee howl. He could see the pink-haired girl crying in his mind's eye, Itachi had called her Sakura. Before Sasuke had been brought in Itachi had proudly presented her to him so that he could see what lay in store for her. She was afraid. Naruto couldn't blame her, and now in addition to everything else he could see her maimed form in his mind's eye. The images were burned there, so even with them open she was still there, eternally silent, eternally tormented.

Sakura was crying. Softly so that she wouldn't be heard but still her shoulders heaved. She was not tied down like the others, broken things could not walk. Part of Sakura despaired at that, she would never walk again, but a larger portion of her just wanted to avoid anymore pain. She wanted her mother.

Itachi prepared to begin, he wasn't sure what tool he would use yet but he wanted it to be something particularly painful so that the blood wouldn't be able to escape into his mind. Its astonishingly difficult to ignore an amputated finger or an incision that opened you completely to him so that Itachi could feel your lifesblood coating him as you fondled the ever intimate intestines. He finally decided to mark that damnable face of his, before gouging out those dreadfully blue eyes.

The knife gleamed, freshly cleaned and sharpened and ready for a fresh coat of blood to slick it up. The other tools sat on a table that was out of Naruto's strapped down reach. Sasuke watched, afraid to move. The blade pressed gently at first, then slowly harder until, as Sasuke watched red peaked up beneath. Crimson lines marred Naruto's face, Sasuke wondered if they were deep enough to scar. Naruto wondered if he'd be alive long enough for it to even matter. The raven was waiting, more patiently and less fearfully than he had ever waited before, because he would not fail them this time.

He needed Itachi to pass the point of focus.

The point where everything but his victim shifted out of existence.

Sasuke knew that point so well, the point when nobodies' screams but his victim's pierced and sated the bloodlust in his elder brother's black cold heart. He knew, perhaps better than Itachi himself knew, that in the end , while Itachi may love an audience; it was his power over his current plaything that got him off. All those watching be damned.

So he was waiting, for his "Master" to reach that point, because Sasuke was no fool and knew that without fighting dirty and catching the elder raven unawares, he had no chance in hell of defeating his older, stronger, and non-malnourished brother.

Each cut was fairly shallow, Naruto noticed that. Did it still hurt? Hell yes, but not like he imagined the scars that marred the pink-haired girl and Sasuke. He kept his eyes wide, staring up at the mirror above him anticipating each draw of the blade because he had realized that, personally, he could not bare the act of closing his eyes and knowing nothing but the feeling of his torment. His punishment had just begun, he knew that. It weas a different type of punishment than he had ever faced before, but he knew that for his trangression it would get worse, and this time, probably wouldn't get better. Still pain was different than humiliation, it left his pride intact for one, and Naruto felt that he could still smile if he wanted to. If he didn't think that a smile would make things worse of course. His reflection showed him to be completely helpless, Naruto knew that he was, but the fear of death hadn't set in yet. Or maybe it had left him long ago. The fear of being broken however was thick in the back of his throat, like semen, it was bitter and vile and dirty. He wanted to die before being broken.

He'd give anything to die unbroken.

His eyes were incredibly blue against the paleness of his face, looking into them he couldn't find his soul but he could find memories of blue skies. Blue skies that Sasuke would never see free of the chains that bound him. That thought made Naruto sadder than perhaps anything else. He had promised not to leave Sasuke behind because he had wanted to give him freedom. The taste of it the smell of it. The joy that came from the knowledge that you could be who or what you wanted. Naruto had felt that himself. He wanted everyone to know that feeling. Especially Sasuke, because he had suffered more than any other soul Naruto had met and had remained unbroken.

Sasuke's eyes weren't on the mirror, they were on his brother, who'd inscribed six little whiskers on the blond's face for reasons that only Itachi himself could fathom. But they were neat lines, Sasuke could see that. His brother was still perfectly in control,and that was a bad thing, because the longer he was in control the more damage he could do before Sasuke would be able to intercede. He needed to speed things up.

He focused on all the torment that he had endured and felt the necessary sob build. It was torn violently from his throat and he clamped his hands over his mouth as though the action was unintentional. Itachi's gaze quickly flicked over to him, analyzing, cold. "Are you so determined to draw attention to yourself that you cannot not sit quietly in the audience like you are bid!" his words were angry, but amused as though the punishment he now got to dish out was more than worth the indiscretion. "Very well then come here," his voice was calm, deadly.

Sasuke shook his head, "I-I'm sorry," he stuttered, not faking his fear. Itachi had called him on almost every ploy, could he see through this one too?

"Are you telling me no?" Itachi's voice was venomous.

Nerves shook Sasuke's shoulders, "I-I-I..." his voice trailed off, his determination wavered a bit as he looked into his brother's eyes. He was so very tired of pain. For a moment he felt true self-hatred as he considered leaving the other two to their fate and using the blade he had concealed to end his own life. It was the first time he'd ever had such a thought and it shamed him more than any torture his brother had ever inflicted upon him. He would not be weak. He shook the thought away, never having really considered it, and focused on being a good performer, so he could save Naruto and Sakura.

"Come here," Itachi growled and the look on in his eyes said argue if you dare. Sasuke didn't. He bowed his head, shoulders slumped in resignation, and began walking towards the end. "No!" Itachi's voiced was sharp as a cracking whip, "Humans walk, pets crawl,"

Sasuke lowered himself slowly to his knees, not truly ashamed, having endured so much worse, but apparently contrite enough to satisfy itachi's immediate anger as he said nothing else during the raven's journey up onto the stage.

When Sasuke was kneeling at Itachi's feet he realized that he wasn't sure what to do next. He was so close and he realized that against his brother what good would a flimsy utility blade do? He needed a better weapon. Itachi's hands clenched tight around Sasuke's throat lifting him to his feet.

His elder brother analyzed him and Sasuke feared what he would see in his eyes so he clenched them shut as though in fear and felt the sobs and gasps for breath were ripped viciously from his throat.

What could he do with such a small blade? Was he helpless after coming this far? Doomed to be broken in the end like he wasn't a human being but was just a pet who deserved to be in chains forever.

Then he realized...

"I can't see your eyes," Itachi growled, _Let me see your fear. _He meant.

Sasuke was no longer afraid. He dropped his arms as though in resignation and opened his eyes. Grasping the utility blade he let his brother see all his defiance before lashing out to ensure that that look of defiance was the last thing the sadist ever saw.

Sasuke was far too close for the blow to be glancing and Itachi cursed horribly throwing Sasuke away violently as he felt the blood trickle- no pour from the wound. He howled in anger lunging around violently trying to get his hands on his little brother. He'd kill him! No games, no torture, just the brutal slamming of that traitorous head into the hard floor of the stage.

Watching his brother scramble wounded around the stage loosened the knot of fear in Sasuke's chest. He met Naruto's eyes and smiled. His brother had thrown him off the stage but scrambling around to the side he quickly climbed back onand dashed around tothe table of tools and instruments, grabbed a knife he dashed away just in time fo Itachito carrene blindly scattering the sharp and dangerous tools everywhere. He dashed forward and cut Naruto free as quickly as he could, not needing to be particularly quiet as itachi was being exceptionally loud. Naruto rolled onto the floor shocked but elated. He wouldn't die broken, and hopefully he wouldn't die at all.

Sasuke grabbed another knife off the floor and handed it to Naruto, "If you want to leave now I won't blame you but take Sakura with you." The look Naruto gave Sasuke was incredulous.

"You just allowed me to get away for a psychopath with nothing more than a few scratches by risking your own life," _Like hell I'm leaving you. _The thought hung in the air and both boys nodded in agreement. They'd see this to the bloody end.

Sasuke crept low around the stumbling Itachi, his blade lashed out delivering a mirror injury like what Sakura had received but to both ankles. Itachi fell back with a cry of pain onto Sasuke who vainly tried to scramble away. The fall had caused Itachi's foot to knock the blade away, unintentionally, but just as effectively disarming the small child who was now helpless beneath his brother's heavy form.

Itachi may not have been able to see but he could feel the pain just fine and it made him angry. The squirming form beneath him was trying to escape but Itachi laughed because that damned brother of his would never escape again. Even without sight he was still able to flip Sasuke over beneath him so that he could properly wrap his hands about the child's throat. He howled as his fingers tightened breaking the silence with his own screams because a strangled throat would not be near loud enough.

So he filled the silence with his own screams, easy enough to make when you've just been crippled by your prey. He hadn't been the one to scream in years, not since his father had visited him. The last time his father had tied him to the bed for struggling too much. the nhe had taken off his belt so that he could properly discipline his child by whipping him in the groin because he was a dirty child. Sasuke had always been so close at those moments, just the next bed over, safe in the drug induced sleep. Their father would then hit Itachi harder for trying to wake the _darling_ Sasuke. The _good _brother. God how Itachi had hated him in those moments. He hated his little brother now more than ever before, for enduring for not breaking ages ago like he fucking should have. Now Itachi's fun was ruined, he'd never get to gouge out those godforsaken blue eyes he hated so much but he could destroy his little brother.

Completely this time.

The knife went into his neck.

Sasuke gasped in air and droplets of blood as he scrambled away from the man Naruto had just killed. Itachi had fallen to the side off of him and Sasuke felt a scream build in his throat as the blood flowed towards him. He didn't want to touch it. He didn't want to touch that monsters blood. Naruto looked grimly at the scene. His hand were dirtier now... wasn't the second kill supposed to be easier than the first?

He looked at the knife still in his hands and threw it away from himself in disgust.

He was crying, silent tears. But somebody else was sobbing loudly.

Naruto saw Sasuke sitting as far away from the body as possible and decided that was a good place to be. As he moved closer however, the look in Sasuke's eyes stopped him he wasn't the one crying. "It's all over now," the surviving raven said, "Oh God somebody call someone and get me out of this Hell!"

A small smile graced Naruto's lips even though he wasn't happy at all, Sasuke was right, a place with this much pain and death was Hell. He kicked Itachi's body and it was two parts spite one part a very intelligent and sincere move to ensure that the monster was good and truly dead. He was, and upon searching his pockets Naruto learned that he also had a cellphone. Grateful to the dead-man for not sending him deeper into Hell in search of a phone Naruto was able to refrain from kicking him again and instead paced around the body while calling 911. The police were in route.

Naruto was kicking the shining silver tools as far away from Itachi as he could as he continued to pace around the body, as though he wasn't quite sure he wouldn't rise up from the dead and kill them all once and for all. But he didn't move. Only when the phone call was done and the tools lay scattered away from Itachi's corpse did at last Naruto stop pacing and sit down. His hands were covered in blood, but then again so was the rest of him, he paid no mind to it however as he wiped his blond hair from his face. The look on Sasuke's face was still scaring him so he sat alone and watched his other two companions to see who would move first.

It was Sakura, she had been the one sobbing before, but no one had really been paying her any mind. Now all eyes were on her as she crawled across the stage towards Itachi's body. No one moved to stop her. She grabbed a long spike as she passed it. it looked similar to the nails that had been hammered into her back, but for its size, and this similarity was not lost on Sasuke. He still did not move however.

She crawled slowly towards her tormentor, a fiery look in her eyes. "I hay you!" She howled her butchered tongue butchering her words but not her meaning. She howled the words on repeat until she loomed over the lifeless body and she brought the spike down over and over again, blood didn't spatter from his wounds as they had from hers but her point was clear. The body had been on its side facing her but her stabs had pushed it over onto its back. She tried to roll him over but didn't posses the strength, she wanted to impale his back like he had hers but she wasn't strong enough and that made her cry harder. She stabbed his groin instead, this vile man had raped her tortured her but he wasn't alive to feel as she tortured him in return. Still she stabbed him over and over again, wanting him to feel her pain, angry that he wasn't. _Wake up you monster! Wake up and feel this! _But Itachi wouldn't wake up and Sakura hated him for dying before she could kill him more than anything else. She stabbed him one final time before throwing the spike away in frustration.

"Mommy!" she sobbed and it was a broken sound. She crawled away pulling a trail of blood like a grotesque shadow. She didn't want to feel the blood but it was there. She tried to rub it off but there was too much. She collapsed on the stage sobbing in frustration.

Naruto moved to help and holding her in his arms he began to cry too. Sasuke just sat there feeling numb. Was this what shock felt like? He didn't think he would ever be able to move again he was so tired. So very tired.

Naruto held Sakura tightly as she sobbed, "Mommy," she was able to cry aloud at last. Itachi was dead, he couldn't hurt her anymore.

Naruto said as much, "He's dead he can't hurt us anymore," he soothed.

Sasuke's eyes were haunted, "Then why," he sobbed as at last his own tears began to fall, "Why am I still hurting!" Sakura heard the pain in his voice and her heart cracked a little more. She lifted her head and reached out her hand to Sasuke. She didn't quite understand it but this boy was in pain too. Sasuke looked at his two companions and then, still sobbing, crawled over and fell into Naruto's and Sakura's waiting arms. "I don't understand!" he screamed angrily through his tears, "Why does it still hurt so bad!?"

* * *

The police found them like that huddled together.

Naruto was able to walk all the way outside, the sun was up and shining and it mocked the three of them, weren't bad things only supposed to happen in the dark? He had only been held captive by Itachi for a little under 48 hours, his face would scar but other than that there was no permanent physical damage. The emotional damage of killing another still weighed on his heart like lead... and yet still he smiled, because he wasn't broken.

Sakura could not walk on her own, could not talk very well, and could not think very clearly but she could still smile and what she saw when she saw Sasuke outside it brought a bright and shining one to her face. Her first one in the six months where she had been held captive. While captive her tongue had been cut out, her Achilles tendon had been cut, and her body had been mutilated beyond belief. She was missing fingers, toes and teeth, and the damage done with the fireplace poker along with the various rapes had ensured that she'd never have a healthy sexual relationship or children... and yet still she smiled, because she'd get to see her mother again after all.

Sasuke hadn't walked out, he had run out and collapsed on the grass in the sunshine laughing and crying and screaming at the top of his lungs. He was in so much pain and joy he couldn't manage to speak coherently. He had been held captive under Itachi for six years, he had seen and endured horrible agony and his malnourishment meant he would probably never be as strong or tall as other boys his age, but still he smiled. He was still angry, he was still confused and hurting but in this moment he was free.

No more chains. He was free.

* * *

**Well after months and months its finally over,its survived invading parents and computer meltdowns. At last its done. Please review to give me your thoughts on the ending there will be a short epilogue plus I will submit a Q and A to tie up any lose ends that there might be (just be sure to let me know what they are.) It has been a pleasure writing this but to be honest I surprised myself at how awful it got. I have the original version for anyone who would like to read it. Its similar but more graphic and not a fanfiction. It's only available by email seeing as I don't publish non-fanfics.**

**Thanks for Reading**

**DarkAngelLeo**


End file.
